


A Literary Seduction

by DaydreamDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also there's hot hot boning, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cas writes erotica, Dean in short shorts, M/M, Spanking, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, What else do you want?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: To Dean Winchester Cas Novak was just a name on a worksheet along with a bunch of landscaping instructions. Until this morning. Until the front door opened and Dean was met with with brilliant blue eyes, stubble for days, and a lean body he couldn't help lusting over—and that was all before Cas even said a damn word.But that didn't matter. Dean was a professional. All right, fine, maybe a little light flirting wouldn't hurt. Could he really be blamed when every remotely suggestive comment made Cas trip-over-his-words awkward and adorable?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 56
Kudos: 523
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	A Literary Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's been awhile, huh? I'm super excited to have this fun fic to share with you all thanks to the beautiful artwork by [@Aceriee](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com) for the DCRB. I fell in love with it instantly and I know you will too so make sure to give the art posts some love on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dcrb20ddd9th) and [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973710)!
> 
> Aceriee, thank you so much for making this such a fun process. <3

__

_Wo-oah. Woah._ Dean struggled for actual words, but no, yeah, those eyes were _so_ blue and _so_ intense, and they were wholly focused on him, and for a moment there were absolutely no thoughts making the journey from his brain to his mouth.

Dark brows drew down in confusion. "Are you the landscaper? Dean Winchester?"

His voice scraped deep and low and Dean liked it almost as much as he liked those eyes and that stubble on his cut glass jaw. This was work though, not play, and Dean needed to focus. He smiled, wide and friendly. "That's me. And you're Cas Novak, yeah? Joshua sent me the plans he drew up for you."

Cas smiled back, a tiny unsure one, but he motioned Dean inside. "Excellent. I was sorry to see him go, he's done such a fantastic job for me in the past. But time marches on."

"Sure does, Mr. Novak."

Cas's eyes crinkled. "Just Cas is fine, I'll show you around and then I'm sure you know much better than I do what you'll need to do."

Joshua had told him Cas was pretty hands off with everything, which was common, he only liked to give occasional input. He might find some new inspiration now and then for his oasis of a backyard, and considering the stuff he and Joshua already had planned, Cas had an eye for design. Some of the yards Dean worked on were boring, but he was looking forward to actually getting to be creative with this one. “Thanks. Did you want to go over the plans Joshua sent, or d’you want me to dive right in? I’m fine either way.”

“You may as well dive right in. I’ve got a tight deadline I need to meet today. Procrastination is not my friend.” Cas sighed and brushed a hand through his thick brown hair, leaving it in adorable disarray.

“Oh yeah? You work from home?”

“Mmm. I write.”

Cas didn’t elaborate, and Dean didn’t want to pry despite his curiosity. “Cool.”

Leading him through the house, Cas gave him the ten cent tour. “The kitchen is over there, if you find yourself in need of refreshment, help yourself, the heat out here gets stifling. The bathroom is first on the left down that hallway. I’m mostly cloistered in my office during the day, but sometimes I’ll set up on the couch in the living room if I need a change of scenery. Don’t worry about bothering me. I’m all but immune to any noise going on around me when I’m focused.”

“Sounds good.”

“This is the patio door,” Cas said, walking through the nicely furnished living room over to the pretty white french doors framed with beautifully cared for fiddle leaf fig trees on the either side. “If you let me know when you arrive, I’ll keep it unlocked for your use.”

Dean followed Cas out onto the stone patio. The pictures Joshua had forwarded him didn’t do it justice. He whistled low in appreciation and Cas grinned at him. “It makes me happy too. Joshua’s talented.”

Nodding, Dean tried and failed not to notice how good Cas looked out here in the middle of all this green and color with the sun brightening his gorgeous blue eyes, bringing a hint of pink to his high cheekbones. “Big shoes to step into,” he agreed. “But I’m up for it. You’re in good hands,” Dean tried, he really, really did, not to let his voice dip a little as he said it, but flirting was second nature and he couldn’t help the innuendo he infused it with.

The splash of pink on Cas’s face rose in intensity, and his eyes darkened slightly. And wasn’t that interesting? Cas cleared his throat. “I—well—yes, Joshua highly recommended you for this job. I’m certain you’ll be very,” he coughed a little, face turning redder. “Very satisfactory. In… in… your role here.”

Dean bit down on a grin. He was pretty damn sure from that little display Cas was not only into dudes, but into him in particular. And though he had absolutely no intention of endangering his job with anything more than a little flirting, this summer was already looking a whole lot more fun. “Thanks, Cas. You’re right. I’m _very_ sure I can satisfy you.”

“I—” Cas smoothed his hands over the thighs of his jeans, and then nodded. “Of course, well, the… the gate to the driveway is right over there,” Cas pointed to the left. “There’s no lock on it. You can just—and I should, uh…” He stared at Dean for a beat, looking at a loss for words.

Dean sent him a crooked smile he knew was killer. “Get back to typing away so you hit that deadline?”

Cas nodded, an exaggerated motion. “Right. Yes. That. Thank you.” After an awkward little wave, Cas retreated into the house. Dean stood there with his hands on his hips, smirking and looking after him for a moment before he got down to work.

Sitting on his living room couch, Cas had his laptop open in front of him, the cover his publisher had sent over, the one he'd been so excited to open forgotten as he stared out the patio doors, or more accurately at what was beyond them. What was the allure of a male cover model clad only in lacy black panties when the landscaper Cas had been subtly lusting after for weeks was puttering around his garden.

The sun was blazing today, making Dean's white T-shirt stick to his skin in damp patches. He bent over to pick something up and the snug khaki shorts he was wearing pulled even tighter over his firm, round ass. Cas couldn't tear his gaze away if he tried. He bit down on his bottom lip and watched Dean give a little wiggle that could not possibly have been necessary. He was nine-tenths sure Dean knew he had Cas wrapped around his pinky finger, and he was also nine-tenths sure that Dean was teasing him. Perhaps he simply liked the attention, but it was driving Cas to distraction.

He had work to do. Such as approving this cover. He finally managed to look away from Dean long enough to evaluate the image. He liked it, but he wasn't entirely fond of the font they'd selected for the title. _Am I being too critical?_

A flash of movement caught his eye and he glanced up to see Dean stretch out his back, the muscles in his arms and shoulders standing out—and oh—Cas was going to die. Before this summer was over, he was going to die. And Dean Winchester, of the absurdly attractive face and broad shouldered thick arms with his perfectly salacious shorts and sly innuendos would be solely responsible for his coronary.

He couldn't hear Dean sigh, but his whole body seemed to move with it, and Cas firmly did _not_ picture precisely how that sigh might feel if he was lying over Dean pressed chest to chest. Clearing his throat, Cas squirmed slightly in his seat and absently set the laptop on the coffee table. Dean swiped at his forehead, and a twinge of guilt pinched Cas's conscience. It really was hot out. The least he could do after staring at the man like a piece of meat was to offer him some refreshment.

Heaving himself off the couch, Cas sauntered over to the doors and stepped out into the muggy afternoon air. His nose instantly scrunched up, body already missing the sweet coolness of his A/C. The squeak of the doors opening caught Dean's attention and he peered over at Cas, brows drawing up in question. Stepping out into the grass just to enjoy the blades tickling his bare feet, Cas frowned. They were far too hot too, curse it.

"Hello, Dean," he began, then promptly forgot his train of thought when a bead of sweat dripped down the line of Dean's throat and pooled in the hollow of collarbone exposed by his tugged loose shirt.

Dean grinned at him, face flushed with heat. It was an absurdly good look on him. "Hiya, Cas. What's up?"

"I—that is—you—" Cas swore internally; it was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous that Dean managed to cause him to trip over his tongue and humiliate himself every single time they spoke. He wanted to crawl back inside and start over. "Hot. The sun. And it's…" Cas rolled his eyes heavenward and prayed for the earth to swallow him and save him from this situation of his own infernal making. "What I mean is, thirsty? I—lemonade. I'm making some and you could, well, come in, cool off. For a bit."

Dean's lips twitched higher. "Matter of fact, Cas, I am thirsty. It is hot. Though I can't imagine it's much less hot in there with you."

Cas's brows scrunched together. "I have A/C," he assured Dean. The smile on Dean's lips went lopsided, turned into a smirk. And… oh. _Oh._ Cas felt his face burn. For a man who wrote erotica for a living, he was the worst at this in real life. He probably shouldn't be allowed around actual humans. He ought to go live in an isolated castle in the Highlands of Scotland and never again speak to another soul because this was abject torture and… "I… I'll just make the drinks, you, uh. Go ahead and wait in the living room."

"Sure you don't want some help with that? I'm a helpful guy, wouldn't mind."

 _I'm sure you wouldn't,_ Cas thought, blackly. He was not going to take his landscaper up on flirting and banter. It was probably harmless fun for Dean, entertainment during a hard day of work, the last thing he would want was for the awkward man paying his wages to take it too seriously and make things insufferably weird. "Uh—no, no, I've got this. You go sit down."

A week after Dean saw it _,_ he still couldn't stop thinking about the book cover on Cas's computer. The man with the lacy panties, the email subject behind it just visible asking for Cas's approval. _Pride & Punishment _ splashed across the image in fancy stylized letters, below that James Novak in slightly smaller white ones. And… hello…? As if Dean's curiosity wasn't gonna prick at those things all adding up in his mind in less than half a second.

He hadn't _meant_ to look at the computer, but he'd sat on the couch, and his gaze had gone straight to the screen, and then what was he supposed to do? Not look closer at the porn right in front of him? Yeah, right, okay.

So, Dean found out Cas's pen name and genre by _accident._ That was excusable. Less excusable, probably, was that currently he was staring at his Kindle Paperwhite, loaded up with every book he could find under the name James Novak, and whoo, boy had there been a lot, and Holy fuck, every single back cover description had made his pants a little snugger and his heart race with a guilty excitement.

Was he _really_ doing anything wrong?

Okay, so it was wrong, but since when did Dean follow rules to the letter… or make great decisions in general…

"Hell, I already came this far," he told himself. "Might as well skim at least one."

One turned into two, turned into a weekend spent bingeing, turned into staying in all week after work to soak up every single word. And shit. Cas was kinky. Or he had some extremely kinky fantasies anyway. Dean felt a little awkward jerking off to books Cas didn't know he was reading, but he didn't have a whole lot of shame when it came to jerk off fodder. Most of the people he'd thought of over the years had been people he'd never gotten the chance to bang, so… he figured this wasn't so different. It was a little harmless entertainment, and if he got an extra little thrill because Cas had typed this out with those long, elegant fingers, well… Dean brushed it off.

At first.

Until every time Cas blushed and stuttered at something Dean said, he wondered what Cas would be like in bed. His main characters were so dominant and take charge. Was that what Cas was like? Or what he liked in a partner? Which role would Dean rather play with him? God, he could just imagine Cas's face all stern and commanding, telling Dean to get on his knees for him and—

"Dean?"

He jumped and glanced guiltily up from the flower he'd been focused on. "Hm?"

"I just wondered if you were—you seemed—are you all right?" Cas was peering at him all full of concern like Dean wasn't kneeling out here in the dirt perving on him.

"I—? I'm fine, man. Just lost in thought for a few minutes. I'll get back to work."

"Oh—no, I wasn't… I didn't mean—" Cas slapped a palm over his face and dragged it down, swiping at his mouth like that might reset it. "I was worried about sunstroke or that you were hurt, not that you weren't busy enough."

Dean chuckled. "Gotcha. I'm fine though, I know how to be careful in the heat."

"I know," Cas said, wringing his hands adorably. "But…"

"Will it make you feel better if I come in and get a drink even though I've got a water bottle?"

Cas nodded, a firmly decisive gesture. "Yes, very much so."

Climbing to his feet, Dean brushed off the knees of his jeans. "Keep this up and you're gonna spoil me, Cas."

"If I was spoiling you, I could think of better things than a drink and some shade," Cas said, then froze, the tips of his ears going red, pink spreading across his cheeks.

"I bet you could," Dean acknowledged, trying not to think of all the ways Cas's books showed that was absolutely the case.

Ever since Dean had started working for him, his flirting had caused Cas to stumble over his words. And Cas could cope with that. He could weather the inevitable embarrassment when he made a fool of himself. He could retreat to his office with burning cheeks and chastise himself for not managing to control his response to Dean’s many, many charms. Then he could recover and do it all again the next day. Dean always kept it light enough to brush off and Cas was glad to let him have his fun. If he was honest, the moments with Dean as awkward as they made him feel in the moment—they were the most exciting part of his day by far.

But today…

Today he was extra smooth; all innuendo and smouldering looks, and Cas might actually combust. His last date was over a year ago, his dry spell had been going on so long he’d probably forgotten how to do any of this no matter how well he wrote it. And he was wholly unprepared for Dean to walk in this morning in _those tiny shorts._

_Do they honestly even qualify as shorts?_

Right now he was in Cas’s garden. Wearing the aforementioned tiny black shorts and a matching form-fitted black tee. And black protective _knee pads. Knee pads!_ Cas fought hard not to stare, but he couldn’t help it. A steady stream of filthy images and fantasies played out in his head, and at the very least, this would make excellent fodder for his next book. Imagine what his characters could get up to with those knee pads. A voice in the back of his mind whispered, _imagine what you could get up to._

Cas was so absorbed in the curve of Dean’s hip, the contrast between the material and his pale thigh that he actually startled when Dean stood up. Cas’s gaze flew from where it was upward, snagging briefly on the impressive bulge in the front of those skin tight shorts, then settled on Dean’s face. The grin Dean shot him was positively feral, and Cas undeniably felt like prey. His heart hammered in his chest, and despite the blessed A/C, he was overheating. And he should definitely have changed out of the dress clothes he’d worn to breakfast with his college friends this morning. He’d already shed his jacket, and it clearly hadn’t been enough.

Dean’s lips pursed in the tiniest pout and he glanced over his shoulder. And Cas knew, he _knew_ Dean was playing him, but he still gripped the edge of the couch and leaned forward to see what he was about to do. What he was about to do, it turned out, was bend right over and look for something in the grass. Cas suspected there was absolutely nothing for him to actually find—and then he stopped paying attention to Dean’s goal, because that ass… that ass deserved sonnets, poems, songs even, which Cas was certainly not qualified to write. And—

“Christ help me,” Cas muttered, as he noticed Dean’s shirt ride up. Because Dean Winchester… Dean Winchester was wearing lacy black panties. Cas pushed to his feet as a thought occurred to him. He really couldn’t tell, but from where he was standing, those looked very much like the ones on Cas’s latest cover.

The incident, weeks ago now, when he’d accidentally left it up on his laptop and invited Dean to go sit down in the living room had all but slipped his mind until this very second.

 _It could be a coincidence,_ he reasoned with himself. _He’s probably… just… comfortable? Yes, comfortable. He looks quite comfortable in those very tight clothes, doesn’t he?_

Cas wanted to ask, but how awkward would that be? If Dean _had_ seen them though, did that mean he was wearing those panties, that outfit, _for_ Cas? He needed to know—that knowledge was a necessity for his very existence.

Dean straightened up and winked over his shoulder, lips tugging into a lopsided smile.

Cas swallowed hard. _Signs point to yes,_ he thought.

The sour-sweet taste of fresh cold lemonade flooded Dean's mouth and he let it linger for a moment, eyes locked on Cas's before he deliberately swallowed. Leaned up against Cas’s kitchen counter, thumb casually tucked into the waistband of the shorts that were way too snug for the work he was supposed to be doing, Dean tried not to smirk when Cas’s eyes darted between his face, his throat bobbing, and the way his hand basically framed his crotch.

_Not real subtle there, Cas._

Then again neither was the way he'd been staring at Dean's ass earlier when he bent over to slide off the dirt caked kneepads he was wearing off. If they hadn't been so dirty from kneeling on rocky earth, he might have left them on, with the way Cas eyed them. 

Once he’d swallowed the last of the lemonade, Dean placed the glass in the sink beside him. He flicked his tongue out to catch the drops clinging to his lips and watched Cas’s gaze follow the movement of that too.

Then he waited for something to happen. Some sign from Cas that he was willing to take this whole game they had going on further than flirting. Too bad Cas just stood there, rooted to the spot, ‘cause this was about as far as Dean worked himself up to in planning. He sort of expected to be pounced on by now. Here he was, pretty much offering himself up on a silver platter, and he could see Cas salivating, but he wasn’t doing a damn thing about it.

_What if he’s got a boyfriend or something?_

The thought struck Dean out of nowhere, and fucking shit. Why didn’t he ask that before he paraded around half-naked, trying to seduce the guy? Just because Cas didn’t have a ring on, didn’t mean he wasn’t spoken for.

“So, uh, Cas…” Dean cleared his throat and crossed his arms awkwardly. “Do… I… Got a boyfriend?”

Cas’s brow creased. “I… shouldn’t you know the answer to that? Do you?”

For fuck’s sake. Just strike him dead, what the hell happened to his level of smooth from five god damned minutes ago? “No. I mean—yes, I don’t.” Son of a bitch. “I was, uh, I was asking about you? I’m single. Super single.”

The corners of Cas’s mouth twitched up. “Super single?”

 _Am I sweating? I feel like I’m sweating. Is it hot in here?_ “I have no clue why I said that. I’m normal single. I swear I’m not usually so…”

Cas grinned at him. “No, you’re not. This usually goes the other way, doesn’t it? With me flustered and you doing all the teasing.”

And Dean couldn’t help but shoot him a sheepish smirk. “So…?”

“I’m single,” Cas confirmed. Dean’s smirk morphed into a full on smile.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. Come sit,” Cas said, nodding in the direction of the living room. That had to be a good sign, right? Cas wanting to get more comfortable. At least Dean thought so until he was sitting on the couch alone, and Cas was leaning with his back against the french doors.

“So what made you choose this particular outfit for your grand seduction?” Cas asked, blue eyes so intent Dean wanted to squirm in his seat.

“I… maybe… sort of saw that book cover on your laptop a, uh, a few weeks ago. And I thought that might, y’know, get your motor running.” Cas raised one unsurprised brow and Dean swallowed hard. “And… speaking of motors running, I gotta admit I took a look at your books.”

Cas’s other eyebrow rose, this time definitely surprise. Dean bit his lip and dropped his gaze to Cas’s lap, an unfamiliar shyness fluttering in his chest. Oh. There was a definite bulge in Cas’s fancy suit pants, Dean was pleased to note. Just like that his ego fluffed back up—he was having an effect on Cas.

So, Dean had been reading his work. A feeling equal parts pleased and anxious spread through Cas’s chest. What books, specifically, had Dean read? Was this seduction supposed to lead to a scenario like something Cas had written? He couldn’t deny the idea appealed to him. He’d been attracted to Dean from the start. But Cas was long past casual sex for sex’s sake. He enjoyed long term partners he could learn. Besides, fantasy and reality were totally different things. In order to determine whether he would accept what Dean was offering, Cas needed to understand the terms. And… he was curious. 

“Did you enjoy what you read?”

Dean's smile was smug. “Duh, wouldn’t be wearing these for you if I didn’t.” 

_Fuck._ “What exactly were you hoping to accomplish with that?”

Here he faltered, facade once more giving way to nerves. “I don't… I… um, I guess I hoped you’d be, y’know, interested. In me.”

“Interested how?”

Dean’s entire face went a dark pink, cheekbones and forehead, tips of his ears. And wasn’t that adorable and hot and _unfair?_ Cas wanted, rather desperately, to play with Dean. He was practically aching for the opportunity to get his mouth on that full lower lip Dean was biting down on. “I… well… however you want me, I’d be up for. It, uh, seemed like you wanted that too. Was I wrong? ‘Cause it doesn’t gotta be a big deal if I was, we could just…” Dean covered his eyes with one hand, massaging his temples and looking like he was embarrassed enough to sink into the couch. “We could call today a wash and pretend it never happened.”

“I don’t know,” Cas admitted.

“Oh,” Dean said, miserably, tugging at Cas's heart.

“Despite what my books might have caused you to believe, I’m not looking for one-night stands.”

“I—” Dean looked up at him, eyes Bambi wide and cheeks flushed, lips bitten red. And Cas almost said fuck it, he almost scrapped everything he knew about himself, crossed the room to the couch Dean was sitting on and crawled into his lap. He held back by the tiniest paper-thin scrap of control.

“If you want me, it has to be more than that,” Cas said, then cleared his throat. “I’m not asking for a proposal or anything, but if we’re going to be intimate… I want the chance to get to know you better.”

“I…” Dean blinked a few times in rapid succession. The idea of Cas actually wanting him to stick around was sorta mind boggling. “If you wanna, I’m into giving it a shot. But Cas, I’m just a boring mid-thirties landscaper barely scraping by at my dad’s company. You’re obviously a successful author with a gorgeous house and a ton going for you. Which is much more _impressive_ than me.” Why in the fuck was Dean talking himself out of this? What was wrong with him?

Instead of the pitying look he expected after that dumbass display of insecurity, Cas eyed him up and down, a predatory look that made Dean’s mouth go dry. “From where I stand, Dean, you’re extremely impressive.”

Dean choked out a laugh. “Okay, yeah, maybe I look all right,” he said, feigning humility on that score. “But I really am boring, man. I stay home and eat pizza and watch horror movie marathons. You’re probably used to dating fancier folks than me.”

_Again, why? Shut your mouth, Winchester, just shut your goddamn mouth._

Surprising him again, Cas grinned. “I love horror movies. And honestly, I haven’t dated in long enough that I’m not even sure I remember how. I think you’re far more interesting than you give yourself credit for. It’s not a contract. If you’re uncomfortable with any of this, a no at any time is sufficient to put an end to it. And of course, your job wouldn’t be in danger no matter your response.” Cas’s face softened into a gentler smile. “I can handle rejection. Now or later. But what I’d really like is to know that should we prove compatible, you’d be receptive to the offer of a date.”

Dean was pretty sure he was blushing harder than he ever had in his life. This was so not how he expected any of this to unfold, but he couldn’t deny the fact he was pleased. There was a warm sensation in his chest that he was sick of fighting down. So he finally let himself grin right back at Cas. “Yeah—I—that sounds… I’d love that, Cas.”

Dean’s agreement seemed to unlock some tension in Cas’s posture. He walked over to the couch opposite the one Dean occupied, deft fingers unknotting his tie as he sank down onto the brown leather. Behind him the wall to ceiling windows that faced the garden spilled light into the room, framing Cas in a glow that made this whole situation seem like a dream.

“Why don’t you come over here?” Cas asked, the tone of his voice silky and deep.

Right. Yeah. Dean could… he knew how to get where he wanted to go from here. Cas’s gaze was heavy and hot as Dean rose and sauntered toward him. Biting his lip, Dean sank down to his knees between Cas’s parted thighs, running his hands up them, a firm caress that made Cas’s breath hitch. “Like this?”

“Just like that,” Cas confirmed, gentle hands cupping Dean’s face, and oh. His eyelashes drifted down as he leaned forward. Dean wet his lips in anticipation, his own eyes closing as Cas finally, finally kissed him. Easy pressure, just a graze, and then Cas dove in, kissing him hard and sure, commanding. A sharp flush of heat rushed through Dean’s veins, his heart racing. God, he’d wanted this so badly. He wanted so much more.

Cas’s hands raked up through Dean’s hair, back down over his neck and shoulders, every touch electric, Dean’s nerves singing to life, crackling with the tension of not pushing for more too fast.

Cas bit Dean’s bottom lip, teeth scraping over it as he pulled away. “I’ve been wanting to do that from the moment you showed up on my doorstep, and it’s so much better than I imagined. Your mouth…” Cas trailed off, delving back in for another taste.

Dean pressed closer, sliding his palm up to rub the bulge in Cas’s pants, reveling in the way Cas’s dick jumped in his hand, the way he groaned hot and low as he kissed Dean deeper. With his other hand, Dean traced a suspender up to Cas’s shoulder just to feel it, then started on the button of Cas’s shirt. They needed clothes off, _now._

He’d made it to the last button, tugging the shirt free, when Cas tore his mouth away, ignoring the groan of protest Dean let out, and the way he tried to chase after him. One hand on Dean’s jaw was all it took to still him.

“What do you like? What do you want?” Cas asked, deep blue eyes so intensely curious and focused, all on Dean. He squirmed under the attention, his face warming.

“I… I’m pretty flexible.” The look Cas gave him was an exasperated sort of fond that Dean was extremely used to garnering. He smirked shyly. “Whatever you want to do with me.”

Cas’s chin tucked down just a fraction, a devious sparkle in his eyes. “I wouldn’t offer that lightly were I you. There are so many things I could think of that I want from you, Dean. Right now, what I want is for you to tell me about yourself. What can I do for you? You’ve read my books, you must have thought of this. What did you think of?”

Dean’s breath caught in his chest and stuttered out. He’d thought of it so much. So many different ways. But what he really wanted… “I… there’s this scene I couldn’t get out of my head. Where…” Dean’s face burned. “D’you really want me to say it? What if it’s too weird for the first time?”

The indulgent smile Cas gave him was patient, and Dean ached to kiss him. “I won’t judge. And if I happen to be uncomfortable with it, I’ll let you know and we can choose something else. I can assure you there’s very little you could say at this moment I wouldn’t agree to.”

Closing his eyes, Dean dug his teeth into his bottom lip, let out a slow breath, and then steeled his nerve, looking up into Cas’s unreal eyes. “Would, um, I want you to spank me. In my panties. And… and then pull ’em down and fuck me.”

Any residual nervousness was washed away by Cas’s hand tightening slightly on Dean’s face, the unconcealed arousal in his gaze. He looked like he wanted it every bit as badly as Dean did. “I’d love nothing more. In fact,” he paused, wetting his lips. “Why don’t you strip down while I retrieve supplies. Once we start I would rather not have to stop for protection and lubricant.”

Dean tamped down on a chuckle. _Lubricant._ “I can—yeah, yes. You just…” Dean climbed to his feet and stepped back giving Cas room. He yanked his shirt over his head as he watched Cas leave the room, and his heart fluttered with the slightest anxiety as he peeled off his too short shorts, and peered down at his hard cock barely restrained by black lace. Fuck, it felt good. The soft-rough material cradling him, stretching to contain him. Dean loved it, and he was pretty sure Cas thought it was hot too, but there was always the chance…

Glancing up, Dean caught Cas’s eye as he returned, condom and lube in hand. He only held Dean’s gaze briefly before dropping his stare to Dean’s crotch. Chewing on his lip, Dean watched his reaction, the way his throat bobbed, and he slowed his approach, like he wanted to look at Dean for as long as possible before touching. That attention was liquid fire setting Dean ablaze with need.

“You look…” Cas stopped just shy of him, one hand cupping Dean’s hip, still staring down between their bodies. “You’re gorgeous. Is it okay if I touch you?"

Dean’s heart thumped. “Please. I—Cas.” Dean arched into Cas’s palm the second it made contact, his hips rolling up to meet the slide of Cas’s hand over him. Cas grazed his mouth along Dean’s throat, sucked just under his chin, grinding his hand gently against Dean’s cock. The damp material a testament to how damn turned on Dean was.

Just as Dean thought he’d lose it, Cas let him go. Swaying on his feet, Dean’s stomach clenched and his face flamed when Cas steadied him with one hand.

“Come here,” Cas ordered, retreating to sit on the brown leather couch once more. “Over my lap.”

Dean swallowed, kneeling on the couch and bending down over Cas on all fours, hands resting on the arm of the couch. “Like this?”

Cas’s palm smoothed over the curve of Dean’s ass and then pressed him down and forward. “Lie on me. I want to feel what it does to you.” He guided Dean so that his hard cock was trapped against Cas’s thigh, Cas’s pressed against his side. Dean crossed his arms on the armrest, bracing.

“Better?” he asked, breathlessly.

“Mmm,” Cas agreed. “Would you like playful swats or something harder?”

Cas had to have felt the way Dean’s cock jerked. “H-harder, think red hot before you fuck me. I, um, like the way it feels.”

 _Oh god_ , Cas definitely liked the sound of that, Dean could tell by the way his hand dug into Dean’s asscheek. “Why don’t I start and you tell me if you want it harder or when to stop?”

Dean nodded, then managed to say, “Yeah, that sounds… Please, Cas?”

Cas’s hand smoothed over the lace of Dean’s panties, tugging, squeezing one cheek and then the other. “Your ass is exquisite. I’m sure you’ve been told so before, but…”

Dean didn’t get a chance to respond, a stuck-up sorta pride curling warmly in his gut. The sharp sting of Cas’s hand cracking against Dean’s ass stole his breath. Another swiftly followed on the same cheek, hard enough to sting and leave behind a faint burn. “Harder,” Dean whispered just loud enough to be heard, and Cas didn’t disappoint. With a little more guidance he was landing blows that jolted Dean forward in his lap, rubbing his trapped cock against Cas’s thigh with every rock of his body. Dean’s elbows slipped off the couch, and he let the arm support his chest, bowing his head. Focused on the heat spreading from the impact of Cas’s hand, through the muscle, pleasure etched with pain, until Dean was sobbing with need, begging Cas to stop and fuck him.

Cas’s firm hand slid around Dean’s throat, up to cup his jaw as Cas’s other hand squeezed and caressed his ass, the skin tingling and hot beneath his touch. “You’re going to stay here, just like this while I get you ready,” Cas told him, voice hard and strained and fucking beautifully rough. “Then I’m going to have you kneel on the couch while I fuck you. I want you to look out the window, into the garden, that way every time you’re back there, you’ll be thinking of how this felt. How desperate and hard you were for me.”

“Fu-fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned. “Yeah.”

The click of the lube being uncapped sounded and Dean tried not to shamelessly rut against Cas’s thigh, but he was so turned on. Then slick fingers slipped beneath his panties, sliding under lace to tease at him, rubbing, circling, sparks of lust fizzing up at the contact.

“Please, Cas, please. C’mon.” And then he was pressing inside, a slow thrust all the way in, Dean ground back against him, the rasp of Cas’s shirt sleeve over his sensitized burning skin lighting him up. “I need more.”

Cas withdrew his finger and when he pressed back inside this time it was with two, stroking and thrusting, twisting as Cas rotated his wrist. Dean shuddered and moaned. He couldn’t—he wanted—

“I’m good. I’m—I’m so good, Cas. You feel so… but I—”

“Get up,” Cas demanded, pulling his fingers out, and Dean scrambled into the position Cas had described, knees and stomach pressed to the back of the couch cushion, arms braced against the window behind it. He heard Cas’s zipper lower, the crinkle of the condom wrapper, and a moment later the wet sound of him slicking himself was hot enough that Dean’s cock throbbed

Cas yanked his underwear down, tucking it beneath the curve of Dean’s ass. And then crowded up against him, knees on the outer side of Dean’s calves, his lips resting just below Dean’s ear. “Is this what you wanted? When you walked in here wearing that skimpy outfit for me, bending over when you knew I was looking? Is this how you imagined it?”

“Better,” Dean sighed, pressing back a fraction just to feel Cas’s hard cock press against his hot ass. “It’d—” He broke off, gasping as Cas bit and sucked at his neck, hips pressing forward to grind against the cool leather. “It’d be even better with that cock in me.”

“Dean,” Cas grunted. And fuck, he liked the sound of Cas wrecked like that. Dean tilted his hips a little, angling himself, and Cas took full advantage, guiding his cock with one hand, slipping his other arm around Dean’s waist, holding him still. Dean’s breath burst out of him on a loud moan as Cas pressed inside, one long, long, stretching slide and he was buried deep, the wiry curls above his cock rasping against Dean’s ass.

“Cas, mmm, hard. Make me feel it.”

Cas ground forward first, a tiny bit deeper, and Dean shivered, hot all over, sweat sticking him to the couch, and then Cas pulled back and slammed in. Again and again, powerful thrusts crushing Dean into the cushions, making his skin prickle and his cock ache. Until Dean was lost in sensation and pleasure and the feel of Cas inside him, Cas’s hands on him, in his hair, pulling, sliding down to rest against his throat. Every part of Dean was vibrating, glowing with how fucking hot Cas got him.

Skin slapped against skin, their moans rose in pitch and he could feel Cas’s heart racing against his back, could feel sweat dripping from Cas’s forehead onto the shoulder he rested his head on. Dean’s thighs trembled with effort as he bucked back into Cas’s thrusts, body tingling and euphoric every time Cas hit that perfect spot, shaking.

And then Cas’s hand squirmed down, found Dean’s cock and squeezed around it, gave him a tight channel to fuck into. Dean’s skin tightened, his breaths came faster. He was so close, so fucking close, and he couldn’t hold off. It felt too amazing, sensations rocketing through him at lightning speed, making him lightheaded. He gasped in a desperate breath and held it, muscles straining as he shattered, exploding in white hot pulses that Cas stroked him through, thrusting into him a few more times before he let out a deep groan and jerked inside, grinding close. Dean stared into the vibrant green yard, flowers of every color in dazzling arrangements, sunlight sparkling on the koi pond, and Cas was right, every time he was out there working, he’d be thinking of this, of Cas still hot and hard inside him, pulsing as he came.

After, when they collapsed together on the couch with Dean curled up on Cas, he let out a satisfied sigh. “Yeah,” he said, half-drunk with the mind-blowing orgasm he’d just had. “We’re absolutely doing that again. And again. For as long as you wanna.”

“And you tried to convince me you were boring,” Cas scoffed. Dean pressed into it as Cas’s fingers ran through his hair, massaging his scalp. “We could do this and then watch a Tremors marathon every week with takeout and I’d call it a fantastic date.”

“Cas, did you just offer me takeout and Tremors and sex in the same night? I might be in love with you. Add in Carnosaur and I’ll be forced to marry you.”

Cas chuckled and Dean grinned at the rumble beneath his ear. This… this could actually be the start of something amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone! I really appreciate your support, likes, and comments on my work! If you want to see what I'm up to lately you can find my fandom twitter account: [@daydreamdestiel](http://www.twitter.com/DaydreamDestiel) or my author twitter account: [@theandielawless](http://www.twitter.com/theandielawless).
> 
> Don't forget to pop over to Aceriee's posts and give them some love too. Till next time <3<3<3


End file.
